


Varian and Quirin Prompts

by ExploretheEcccentricities



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploretheEcccentricities/pseuds/ExploretheEcccentricities
Summary: Another list of prompts.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Quirin/Varian's Mother (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Varian and Quirin Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make a compilation of ideas I've had in the past in the form of prompt lists. These are most of the things I had wanted to/planned to write. I might not use a few ideas, but if I leave those out I'll notify people to say its free to use! 
> 
> Be sure to have read my first list of prompts, which was mothers-centric! I most likely will work on a few from there before I get to some of these, but who know? I might just promise myself too much. Also note that I'm not stealing anyone's work/ideas. If someone happens to have written or had the same idea as me, just know that we probably worked on it separately and aren't trying to copy off of each other.

Prompt 1: Takes place before season 1. Varian is scared that his father wants to start another family.

Prompt 2: Takes place in season 3. Quirin worries that his son has grown up too quickly.

Prompt 3: Takes place...anytime really. Quirin looks at Corona’s guard. He thinks about his past and all that could have been.

Prompt 4: Takes place in season 3. Quirin feels like he’s not enough for Varian, now that he hangs out with royalty.

Prompt 5: An alternate take where Varian finds out about his father's Mindtrap beforehand and finds a way to subdue him (I know Tumblr has lots of fan art about him encasing Quirin in amber again, and I had a similar idea). Feeling guilty, Varian talks to his father, even if he isn't so sure Quirin is listening.

Prompt 6: Under the Mindtrap, Quirin tells Varian an awful secret.

Prompt 7: Takes place in season 1. Varian is afraid he won’t grow up. He wishes to look manly and do useful field work like his father and the other boys in the village. So he concocts artificial hormones and has to suffer the side-effects without his father finding out. After getting into a fight with Quirin, however, Varian takes upon himself the most grueling fieldwork, and gets hurt in the process. Quirin has to pick up the pieces.

Prompt 8: Takes place in season 1. Quirin has a fight with Varian. After Varian accidentally gets injured, Quirin finds out just how much his neglect has hurt his son, and tries to make amends. With Varian on the brink of death, Quirin fears that his unintentional words are the last thing that Varian will remember of him.

Prompt 9: While grieving for his wife, Quirin does something he regrets to 4 year old Varian. He then makes a promise.

Prompt 10: Takes place shortly after Varian's mother passes away. Quirin has trouble juggling his grief, his work, and his son. He drops Varian off at Xavier’s frequently and leaves for long periods of time. Varian finds a friend in Xavier’s nephew, Altair, who also visits often. But after observing Altair’s strong relationship with his father and uncle, Varian scrutinizes his own family, and begins to wonder if it was broken because of him.

Prompt 11: During Cassandra’s Revenge, Varian gets seriously hurt while being held hostage. Quirin finds Varian in Cassandra’s lair, and has to show his son the lengths he will go to get him back. OR just Quirin finding Varian injured and unconscious, ensuing a LOT of overprotectiveness afterwards.

Prompt 12: Before the events of Plus Et En Vous, Zhan Tiri possesses Varian, and Quirin is forced to fight him.

Prompt 13: Takes place right after Rapunzel's Return. Varian slips truth serum into his father’s tea. He has a few questions to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> The list might grow! Does anyone have requests? You can leave a comment, ask on my Tumblr or email me! :)  
> Again, I might or might not work on these prompts, but if I choose not to, I will be reposting these as prompts free for use. Until then, I do plan to keep them.


End file.
